Amethyst (Amy)
Biography Amy is the a Princess of Gemworld! An alternate universe. She is also a part time member of the teen titans. She is particularly skilled in Sword play and magic. A girl of two worlds, Amy must come to terms with her responsibilities as a princess as well as saving the world. She often relies more on the titans than vice versa due to her issues with balancing between worlds. Personality Amy is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She is a clever, creative, intelligent and quick-witted young woman with a curious nature. She has a sharp tongue and a direct way of approaching things – she is not afraid to speak her mind. Powers and Abilities Amy will always have these abilities present. unlike the magical powers which can only be accessed when she has transformed into her princess form. * Swordsmanship: Amy is a master sword fighter. * Superhuman Senses: Amy possesses a heightened sense of sight, smell, and hearing. * Superhuman Agility: Amy's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Spin Combat:Amy can use spinning and rotations for combat in various ways to attack or defend, flip, cartwheel, spin, twist, etc. * Spin Blast:'''Amy is able to perform a quick dash maneuver in which she roll into a ball, spinning forward and crashing through opponents. '''Magic Powers Amy can only use these abilities when she is in her princess form. * Plasma Shield: Amy has the ability to manipulate the plasma around her Hands to form a circular aura that can melt incoming bullets or stave off other attacks. * Cosmic Fire Attacks: Amy can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Immunity to Fire & Heat: Amy is unaffected by heat and flames, including her own, even when part of her is aflame and the rest of her is not. Her flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of her maximum output. * Sorcery: The Amy's magical powers are among the most powerful * Spell Casting: Amy is an exceptionally powerful sorceress capable of casting complex spells. * Energy Projection: Amy can use her sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. * Teleportation: Amy can teleport within a single dimension. * Levitation/Flight Amy can levitate and fly. * Astral Projection: She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world. * Inaudible Movement: Amy can move with complete and absolute silence, allowing them to move or stand without disturbing anything and sneak up on anyone. * Telepathy: Amy has repeatedly demonstrated telepathy as well as a variety of other mental powers. * Self-Healing: '''She can heal herself Quickly. * '''Computer Integration: Amy can also detect energy patterns and track them to their source. She is hyper-intelligent and can communicate through an incalculable number of mediums. Weapons and Equipment Category:Fictional character Category:Teen titans Category:Honorary Teen Titans Category:DC Category:Super-Heroes Category:Females Category:Teenagers